Suki Kirai
by Hirameki Natsume
Summary: Songfic ke 2 ! haha , ini gaje banget kok .. tapi , kuharap para readers suka :) , WARN ! : Ga to the je (?) , nggak jelas alurnya , dan .. humm .. readers kalo nggak suka jangan marah ya , aku nggak bisa ngadapin .. oh ya, ini aku terinpirasi oleh lagu Suki Kirai yang dinyanyikan duo kagamine & Mind to RnR #ONESHOT ! ( Fem!Midorima x Takao )


Sumpah , aku tak tahu .. aku ini .. sebenarnya menyukainya / membencinya sih? Uuh !

KnB punya Mbah Tadatoshi Fujimaki #plak

T

Knb bukan punyaku , tapi fict ini punyaku :^)

Warn : Typo(s) , Balabal ~ , tralala trilili .. nggak jelas alurnya , de el el + Midorima POV !

Ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk temanku , Kak Ine .. yang tanggal 17 ulangtahun , dan aku dikasih taunya tanggal 28 :^) *nangos

Hepi riding !

Hari ini hari rabu , hari yang .. menurutku biasa saja .. tapi , semuanya berubah .. ketika Takao , pemuda yang mirip Levi tapi tetep tamvan bagi author (lha) , dan author nggak sadar kalo dia udah bawa bawa fandom lain .. udah2 ,,

"SHIN CHAAAANN !" Teriaknya kepadaku

Oh ya .. namaku Shintaro Midorima .. Siswi yang ,, err.. dibilang "Gila Homo" oleh para siswi-siswi di sekolahku , dari Senpai sampai Kohai

"Apa?" Jawabku singkat

"Hari sabtu , ketemuan ya ! di taman kota" Katanya senang

"Ga"

"Kok gitu?"

"Masalah buat senpai?"

"Iyadong"

"Tru—"

"Aku laporin osis nih"

"Apa alasan senpai?"

"Aku akan bilang bahwa kau tak menaati peraturan"

"Aku tak pernah melanggar aturan sekolah"

"Bukan aturan sekolah , tapi aturan hatiku ~"

Jangan tanya kenapa kalau Takao tergeletak di tong sampah Organik .. dengan posisi nungging ,, walaupun Takao setahun lebih tua dariku

Jelas , mungkin kalian tau jawabannya..

Yah , diberitakan besok .. itu libur , tentunya batinku ini sangat bahagia .. namun yang sebenarnya ..mungkin .. umm ,, err ,, lupakan saja

- KEESOKAN HARINYA -

Hari ini hari kamis .. entah kenapa aku daritadi memikirkan Takao , takao , takao , dan takao .. uuh ,, rasanya aku ingin membentukan kepalaku ke dinding sekarang ... kenapa tiba tiba saja aku terus memikirkan cowok yang paling paling menyebalkan dihidupku? Coba kuingat .. kapan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ..

- Flesbek -

Tahun lalu , tanggal 02 februari 20xx , aku sedang berada di taman kota .. entah aku kerasukan apa , sehingga pergi ke taman kota .. lalu , secara tak sengaja .. aku menabrak seseorang ,

"Maaf" ucapku , lalu kulihat .. matanya yang tajam , menatapku seolah aku melakukan hal yang amat salah .

"Hei , kau kan .. anak kelas 2-1 kan?" tanyanya menusuk (Bukan menusuk hati , tapi ngejleb)

"Y-ya? Dan ,, senpai .. itu ,, kelas 3-2 kan?" Kataku ragu

"Hm.. tadi mengapa kau menabrakku?"

"T-tadi aku lagi liat ke toko , secara nggak sengaja nabrak senpai"

"Sudah , anak manis seperti mu tak pantas dimarahi olehku .. ngomong ngomong .. namamu?"

"SENPAI ! U-uhm ,, Midorima . Midorima Shintarou"

"Oh , namamu seperti anak laki laki ,, huffft !"

Secara tak sengaja aku menendang perutnya yang ,, cungkring (AHAHAHA)

"Yoo yoo , woles , woles" Ucap Takao , dan menambahkan tanda "V" di jarinya

"Huh !" uuh , jantungku berdebar debar saat menendannya .. d-dan , kenapa mukaku merah !?

"Hahaha ,** Tsundere** ! Haha , hahahah , ha – PFFT" Aku menendang punggungnya , dengan sengaja tentunya .. haha , sekarang siapa yang akan tertawa huh?

"Minggu depan kesini lagi ya!" Ucap Takao kepadaku

"OGAH !"

Namun .. minggu itu aku tetap datang .. menunggunya , mungkin?

"Hei" Ucapnya menepuk bahuku

"E-eh!?"

"Ini , untukmu"

Ia memberiku selembar kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian , oh .. apa isinya .. akan kubuka

Ya tuhan .. apa ini?

'Kertas berwarna hijau lumut , dan didalamnya bertulisan "I Like You!" dengan gambar hati disekitarnya'

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"A—"

"Nah , dimasa depan nanti ! ayo kita menikah !"

"M-M-ME-MENIKAH?"

"Dan kita akan punya 3 buah anak !"

"T—"

"Bernama Kise , Akashi , dan Miku !"

"Dengarkan aku dulu , **bodoh **"Kataku sambil mendorongnya

"Hei hei , sabar .."

"Aku benci senpai" Kataku ngeblush

"Benci kan artinya Benar benar cinta ~"

Dan , Takao pun melayang menuju truk sampah yang akan berjalan menuju pembuangan sampah (?)

Dan , diberitakan bahwa sekolah kami akan libur sebulan , dikarenakan ada pembunuhan misterius .. yang ditebak , dilakukan Nekohime .. oh ? kalian tak tau siapa Nekohime? Dia adalah gadis bertopeng marah dan sedih ,, dan dibelah menjadi warna hitam dan putih .. dia gadis yang paling dicari seluruh kota .. bayangkan saja , jika kau menemukan Nekohime , kau akan diberikan uang yang sangat banyak , bahkan aku tak tahu berapa uang itu .. yah , tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik oleh itu ..

Dan aku sempat berjalan jalan ke mall dekat rumahku , aku telah melihat figure tokoh kesukaanku , Hoshiko Rina .. uuh , dia adalah tokoh tercantik + terimut yang pernah kutemui , haha .. sayangnya aku tak bisa menemui seiyuunya .. "Riku Kazuhiro" dia itu orang keturunan indonesia – inggris lho ... uuuh .. aku ingin deh membeli figurenya , tapi itu mahal sekali .. Hueee !

Lalu .. saat aku duduk di bangku , dekat air mancur .. Takao mendatangiku dengan sebuah bingkisan bermotif wortel , berwarna hijau lumut pula .. Edan ..

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku heran

"Buka saja , kau akan tau apa isinya" Katanya tersenyum

Saat kubuka , kulihat figma Rina didalam bingkisan itu .. sontak aku sangat senang , karena akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya .. tapi , hei .. tunggu dulu , mengapa Takao bisa tau kalau aku sangat menginginkannya?

"Eh , aku membelikannya karena , tadi kulihat kau sedang memperhatikan figure tersebut dengan mata yang .. uhmm , diartikan kau sangat menginginkannya" Katanya , dengan ragu?

"Hah? Oh , ya.. tapii .. bukankah jadi tidak enak jika kau yang membelikannya untukku?" Tanyaku khawatir

"Aku punya 10 di rumah , itu Hoshiko Rina kan?"

"Bohong"

"Sumpah ,aku jujur"

"Terserah lah .."

Aku pun pergi menuju sebuah market .. dan ..

"Mengapa senpai mengikutiku?"

"Memang tak boleh?"

"Tentu saja , itu mengganggu senpai"

"Tapi seorang wanita tak boleh dibiarkan sendiri"

Lalu Takao pun terpental jauh ke rumah yang entah punya siapa , dan aku tak kenal pemiliknya .. oh , ayolah .. bayangkan saja , tadi , saat ia habis memberikanku figure tersebut , ia langsung mengintip rokku .. arrghhh ! menyebalkan .. pakaian yang aku kenakan (nggak penting) sekarang itu .. humm , sweater , kemeja , boots , rok , dan stocking .. lalu rambut yang dikuncir dua dibawah , dan memakai kacamata .. tapi , hei .. setidaknya ini normal..

Dan aku pun pulang ..

"Tapi benarkah? Ia bukanlah tipe ku tau tau?" Ucapku kepada cermin

"Apa itu wajar ? Aku bertingkah terlalu banyak sepertinya .."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihat sisi manismu didalam" Kataku sambil menopang daguku di tangan

Lalu , sekarang aku gugup .. ya ampun

Tapi aku ingin ia menjadi seorang yang sopan , bukan seperti itu , dan tak bodoh .. uuh ! Tak ada masalah? Hanya harus mempercainya?

**OGAH !**

Author : Nggak kesambet apa apa , Takao pun tiba tiba merasa ada yang aneh , seperti ia mengalami suara "ngiiiing" sebentar .. dan itu berhenti lagi

- Takao side + Author POV -

Dan yah ! Takao berpikir bahwa Midorima itu membuatnya menjadi semangat , dan ia selalu memikirkan gadis yang .. ehmm ,, tsundere itu (AHAHA) itu menyemangatinya dan membuatnya jadi , uhm .. kecanduan?

"AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU MIDORIMAAAA !" Teriaknya kencang

"AKU TIDAK TAU PASTI , TAPI TOLONG BERIKAN JAWABANNYA !" Teriaknya kepada langit langit ..

- Back to Mido's POV -

Aku merasa ada yang aneh , sumpah , seperti ada suara tapi aku tak tau darimana , cepat atau lambat .. aku pergi menuju taman kota lagi , saiapa tau ada yang terjadi disana ..

Dan kulihat , senpai yang bodoh itu memainkan gitarnya dengan .. ehmm ,, gila ? lihat rambutnya , matanya .. dan , suaranya .. itu sangat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Menjijikkan_** (Padahal aslinya Midorima terkagum kagum melihatnya , ekekekek )

Oh tidak , aku merasa seperti akan ditenggelamkan di laut yang besar , namun , aku merasakan kemanisan yang ada didalam dirinya , meskipun dirimu itu sangatlah _Mesum_ ,Tapi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tenggelam dalam cinta ini !

'Oh ! aku ingin sekali mencintaimu , senpai !'

'Dan aku lihat sang panda (Takao maksutnya )sedang berteriak kencang dengan suara _cempreng_nya'

Karena cinta diantara kami muncul , dan kami menumbuhkannya untuk pertama kalinya , dengan memberinya air (gimana caranya?) ..

Lalu terjalinlah cinta diantara seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis ..

Dan menyukai satu sama lain , di waktu yang sama ..

Membenci diantara dua sisi..

Takao pun menghampiri ku dari atas panggung dan mengajakku naik ke panggung tersebut ..

Aku pun disuruh menyanyikan lagu "Suki Kirai" , dengan gugup , kunyanyikan lagu tersebut , tapi .. ternyata menyenangkan juga menyanyi dengan Takao ,, dan , suaranya juga mirip dengan Rina ..

Takao pun menghadap kepadaku , penonton pun bingung .. namun masih melihat kami berdua..

Dan ia mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu , Shin chan"

Wajahku pun memerah saat sang senpai menyatakan perasaaanya kepadaku

"A-a-aku juga mencintai senpai" Kataku gugup

"KYAAAAAA ~~~ ADA OTP BARUU !"

"MEREKA COCOK YA? NAMANYA SIAPA SIH YANG SAMA RIKU !?"

Tunggu? R-riku!?

Aku pun kaget , dan melepaskan genggamanku pada Takao

"K-k-kau R-r-r-r-r-r-r-riku !?"

"He? Belum tau? Ahahaha , shin chan kudet ! AHAAHAA – HMMPP !" Dan , aku menendangnya lagi

"KYAAAAAAAAA !" Sorak para penonton yang disana

"Ahaha" Ia bangkit , dan mulai mendekatiku .. lebih tepatnya mendekati wajahnya .. sangat dekat dan ,, ehmm ..

**CHU !**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Para penonton menggila atas asupan yang diberi Takao tadi kepadaku ,

"SANGAT COCOK , KYAAAA ~~"

Aku tak percaya ini ,d-di-dia menciumku barusan !? AAAAH ! INI SEPERTI MIMPI !

"Shin chan , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Tanya Takao kepadaku lembut

"T-t-tentu saja .."Ucapku .. dengan malu , sangat malu

Dan ia pun mengucapkan selamat tingal kepada sang penonton ..

**"Suki kirai !"**

- FIN -

(A/N: ) Ekekekek , ini sebenarnya hadiah untuk teman saya / senpai , yang namanya kak Ine , ahaha .. aslinya disuruh bikin cerita H*** , tapi aku lagi pengen aja bikin yang normal .. ekekek ,, dan , Selamat Ulang Tahun kak Ine :v /

Oiya ~ , Mind to .. Review / Komen ?


End file.
